ArrowSupport
by cruzstar
Summary: Felicity's happy way of being mad. She gives the silent treatment to Ray and Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrow belongs to DC Comics/CW other characters belong to DC comics. **

My interpretation of the world where other heroes know Oliver Queen or the Arrow.

**_Arrow Support_**

_It's been days since they broke up. _

They still work together to find these bad guys that have been moving into turfs within Star City. The name change and its immediate effect brought business and families back in. Queen Consolidated had a big impact run by Ray Palmer on helping its citizens.

* * *

_Late in the day_

Felicity Smoak smiled as she placed the newspaper on her boss's table. She would have used her tablet to point the info to him but the paper had it blasted on the front cover and it looked to awesome in one word not to use it.

Ray looked down and back at her and then back down and read it out loud "The Arrow supports Mr. Queen" He then looked at her again and stood up and smirked. "It's about time I thought he would never do it after the dreadful speech he gave." Felicity's eyes darted around the office and he picked that up and added, "Alright I can't be the one to do all the talking. Come on Queenbee."

"First of all Oliver and I broke up. Second I so think this idea is imprudent." Though she is smiling at him and she added, "Oliver probably has another dreadful speech to give you once he gets up here." She waltz out still smiling.

"Oh whoopee I am so excited " Now he had a deadpan face.

Felicity was getting ready to head out when Oliver exited the elevator and headed her way.

"Oliver" Ray called out

Oliver looked at her and gave her a warm smile. She passed by and didn't speak but placed a note on his sleeve.

"Ouch, she's giving you the treatment also."

Oliver just gave him an absurd look and just headed into the office to speak to Ray on their upcoming plans.

* * *

_Later that night_

"Which way?"

"Take the left corridor. Then the second right door." She said as she watched red dots closing in.

Oliver could hear heavy footstep closing in on him but he had to finish installing the device Felicity gave him. Once done he slipped from the room and headed where she told him to go as Roy decoyed the guards to help the Arrow get the next phase planted so they could have a wider network. Courtesy of Applied sciences at Queen Consolidated.

Diggle was on surveillance at the warehouse where Oliver and Roy were to meet up after getting the network in the building secured two blocks away.

"The warehouse has five men in the front and two on the roof." Diggle stated. "A black sedan just pulled up."

"We're approaching"

"The boy is now in the building I'm heading to the back."

Felicity voice "Be careful John."

* * *

_Much later that night_

Felicity closing her software down as Roy and Diggle head home leaving Oliver looking at the paperwork she left for him to look at before the nights activities. She's tired and can't wait to sleep on her cushy bed but with Oliver busy actually looking at the papers she specifically asked for him to read days ago but yet waiting to see what he thought. She yawned and made a oops sound. Oliver closed the folder and smiled.

He turns his attention to the woman who has been mad at him for three damn days. "Not talking to me and using post up notes everywhere I turn is just plain ridiculous."

"Says the man who hasn't… Argh not talking to you."

"You just did."

""Talk, talk, talk: the utter and heartbreaking stupidity of words."

"What?"

"Will Fucher no. no. William Faulkner, Mosquitoes"

"At least you didn't put that on a post-up note."

"Funny, you don't like my notes? Well I am going home now"

"Don't tell me I'm sleeping in the guest room again. But you know we land up in bed together anyhow."

She says nothing and heads to the exit with Oliver following her as he reads out loud the notes that she left him just for today.

"There is so a day four of you being my ex."

TBC

(Why she gets upset and stays mad for a bit.)


	2. Chapter 2

_3 days ago_

* * *

They left her there in a luxury spa. With a pen and a square cube that happened to be post-it notes.

Both men heading back from Gotham after a golf charity event. Oliver did enjoy the combative nature they played against each other. Calculated mindful chats and testosterone filled non combative game it was fun and maybe the drinks afterward were not in their favor.

Felicity felt awesome her body felt like jelly and she met a nice woman who she really felt comfortable with. Funny her awkward ramblings at first were well received as Amanda smiled appreciating and speaking her mind off as well.

Conversations of their men did come to light and she sensed the other was as in love as she was with Oliver and soon she would be seeing him as they would head back to Star City.

* * *

-_I_ _think I'm forgetting something_

Half way home Oliver realized Felicity wasn't on the plane. How on earth did he forget? He called her cell only to have it ring a short distance away. Oh man he was so not going to like what was in store for him. She had a way of showing she was mad by being unquestionably passive in dealing with him with little verbal rambles. His headache was throbbing as he sure knew it was not wise to drink on an empty stomach while matching two men who knew his other identity.

* * *

"Turn the jet around." He ordered the pilots.

The man sitting close by with his head in his hands jerked his head up abruptly looking up to see Oliver

"Why are we heading back?" as he mumbled out loud "Darn those where strong drinks"

"We forgot her?" He stated a little too angry.

In a few seconds time Ray blurted out, "FELICITY" His own eyes darted around to find his executive assistant. "Are you sure she's…"

"No!" Oliver stammered and added "We're like dead man."

"Well you might be right, I am so not looking forward to what new animal she might choose to be flatulence on any equipment."

Oliver looked at him disturbed she never mentioned doing that but then again an angry Felicity is well not one to be trifled with. He knew she was feisty it was another reason in millions of reasons he loved her. It only took him some heart wrenching time after he said he loved her that he had the guts with Diggle's support to get the nerve to ask her out on a date.

* * *

"He was giddy asking me on our first date." She remembers that moment vividly as he smiles and tries to talking and laughs until he gets his composure and takes a breath and asks her what his lips were steadily now saying, "Would you like to go to dinner with me "

The woman said sweetly with a glint in eyes "That sounds like he was pondering how to ask you in his head over and over."

"That's the problem sometimes, he over thinks everything." Felicity said. As she waving her arms all over the place indicating how she felt.

Amanda laughed out loud and it made Felicity laugh as well. After the today's talks about men and computers and science they were ready to head out.

* * *

"Do you need a lift, my car is…" Amanda asks feeling as good as the other woman before her.

"No Oliver is about to show up any moment. I'll be okay. He is like super dependable and always on time even though news reports say that he must not wear a watch cuz he is always… fashionably late."

* * *

"I can wait with you?"

"No, I know you are dying to see your sexy drool of a man as well." Felicity pondering she might be over stepping blurts out "Not sexy like I want him I mean I like my own man." Felicity thinks of a few pics she seen of her husband on a magazine years before meeting Oliver and just can't help herself. "He does have those nice abs and biceps just as pleasing..." Stops herself and now starts thinking of Oliver before she covers her mouth to stop talking.

Amanda just watching in amusement lets the girl go on and on before stepping up and embracing her.

"Call me when you get home, so I know all is well. You have my number and it matters not what time. Okay? Or I shall call you."

They hug and part ways as Felicity sits on the couch by the large bay window she feels so light and quite relaxed she is so sure Oliver will be here shortly.

TBC


End file.
